


Sleepwalker

by Fachi



Series: Adam Lambert Is My Muse [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, NSFW, Swearing, but thats all my sappy soul needs, i mean were talking hisoillu guys what else do you expect, longest one so far!, look at this multichapter sexy thing containing VERY explicit scenes, probably not sweet and slow lovemaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fachi/pseuds/Fachi
Summary: "Illumi did not answer. How could he, with his lips pressed onto Hisoka’s? Their touch was feather light, only a ghost of a prickle onto his skin. The essence of the summer night, woven into Illumi’s raven hair between his fingers. Hisoka suddenly realized how hungry he was for that man."





	1. Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> Heya I'm back presenting you a thing that's been hunting me since January. It was originally meant to be a part of my "Father" series, but in the end turned out 0% like i wanted it to be. So here have this oneshot broken down into 3(?) chapters, inspired by what seems to be my winter muse Adam Lambert (Sleepwalker --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZACqNnO9-E)
> 
> I'm positive this is the best thing I've written / I'm writing on so far. George R. R. Martin is a huge inspiration style-wise.

In the hot and humid summer nights in the Accredian Plain, the cicadas sang all night. From each and every bush and tree, a canon of millions of voices.

Hisoka found it extremely unnerving. Incredible what ruckus such tiny insects could make, he thought when he swung his body over a brick wall and landed in a garden so expansive it bordered on perverse. The sound of his steps on brittle grass drowned in the noise and Hisoka was half hoping it hid his presence for good as he aimed his bungee gum at the eaves of a posh estate and flung himself upon the roof. But Hisoka was a fool.  
  
Illumi was looking at him before he had even landed on the tiles. Nothing went under his radar, Hisoka mused, laughing silently at his own thought from just seconds earlier. Could he ever startle Illumi? He highly doubted it – but it was at least worth a try.

“You’re early.” The assassin greeted, towering on a tiled oriel across the roof with his voice breaching the distance. It was soft, warm. A luring trap made for the snake underneath. “I did not quite expect you just yet.”

“You know I could never leave you waiting, after all this time”, Hisoka flashed his canines in a toothy grin as he paced towards the other man like a tiger on a stroll. Granted, his heels had not been the best choice for the steep and slippery tiles but Hisoka wanted to be damned if he could not make the swing in his steps work. The way Illumi’s gaze rested on his hips told him that it was.

But when he came to a stop next to Illumi, the assassin did nothing but send a curt nod into Hisoka’s general direction. If any of the two were lesser men, Hisoka might have felt offended, had he gone out of his way to meet the short-noticed invite the other had sent without even receiving a proper greeting. But Illumi was Illumi. So he only mirrored the gesture with a smirk.

The cicadas were crying deafeningly as Illumi’s enigmatic stare lingered on Hisoka’s face. Although the moon still stood low in the Eastern sky, Hisoka could distinguish his features clearly.  
  
Something in his stomach tightened.

His fingers twitched, yearning to pull the other close for just a moment, to breathe a quick kiss onto Illumi's lips before the carnage would begin. But the assassin turned away before the urge bore an action. A brush of hand against hand and a brief _let’s go_ was all the warning he granted Hisoka before he disappeared from sight.  
  
Hisoka blinked the slightest bit dumbfounded onto the patch of thin air that had been Illumi just a moment ago. But then a grin crawled onto his lips as he stepped over the edge of the roof and handed his body over to gravity, flying to wherever the man would lead him.  
  
Cobbled ground approached at breakneck speed. Hisoka saw a gust of black to his left and when it manifested as Illumi, he already heard the shatter of a mosaic window as the assassin’s body smashed it to a thousand raining shreds of colour.

Hisoka was quick to aim his gum, following the other through the window but not without breaking through parts of the mosaic Illumi’s lithe body had left intact. It was for the effect, he told himself and as a shard of glass dug into his lower arm, dozens of screams bid him a welcome.  
  
The clacking of his heels was but the ending note in the staccato of breaking glass on wooden floor, the closure of the cacophony however muffled by high-pitched voices and the eager tipper-tapper of dozens of shoes on polished varnish. Hisoka already saw a man buckle to the ground before he had as much as straightened up.

“Motherfucker!” A plump old man pulled a gun from his jacket, aiming it at Illumi. But as soon as his index touched the trigger, a yellow-headed pin protruded from his forehead. He slumped down dead and a shiver ran over Hisoka’s spine.  
   
Illumi was really something.  
  
The sound of another bullet immediately pulled Hisoka’s attention to what was happening to his right. It was his luck that the gunman had barely grown out puberty and was shaking so badly that Hisoka doubted he would have hit him, even if he had been standing right at the barrel. The jester furrowed his brows as he pierced the young man’s brain with a playing card. _Safe your infatuation for later, fool._  
  
Fifty – no, maybe one hundred people were pushing for an exit gate at the other end of the hall, but Hisoka was quicker. Only a delicate string of Nen sufficed to pull him up towards the ceiling before he swung over the heads of the crowd and landed right before their gate to freedom. Five men and women lay dead before Hisoka could even feast on the realisation sinking into their expressions. He really hoped Illumi appreciated the lengths he went for him.  
  
Two men and a sturdy but tiny woman had the actual guts to attack him. Hisoka humoured them by letting them land the one or other blow as the rest of the crowd jostled back inside. The heel of the woman dug into his thigh and Hisoka had to give it to her – it hurt. But he had his hand around her ankle in a mere second after. Flashing her a smile of appreciation, he flung her body into his two other attackers and then into the closest wall. The crack of her skull told him all he needed to know before he flicked two cards sharp like blades into the throats of the two men.  
  
A lanky woman trying to hurry away from him was his next target. The dull thump of her limp body hitting the ground was barely audible in the ruckus, but the more people fell, the more distinct it became. Screams. _Thump_. Cries. _Thump!_ Sobs. _THUMP!_  
  
Silence.  
  
How vast the ballroom really was, Hisoka only noticed now. That, and that he was alone. Light shone warm from the chandeliers above as smooth jazz echoed from speakers at the ceiling. It was an oddly peaceful sight, he marvelled, with bodies in extravagant garments littering the polished parquet, jewels and shreds of glass twinkling like crystal gems in between. Hisoka slowly strolled around gowns and suits and the bodies they clad, stepped over discarded handbags and broken tableware, every step of his scraping nonsensical patterns into the wooden flooring.  
  
“Would be a waste to leave already”, Hisoka muttered to himself as an idea sprung to his mind. Looking around, there was barely any space to act on his thought though, but that was nothing that he could not fix. Hoping that Illumi would take his sweet time around the house, Hisoka began to glue beads of his Hatsu to dead bodies.  
  
When the jester had just attached his final string to the closest wall, the approach of bundled energy told him that Illumi had returned. He turned around to see the man entering the ballroom through the heavy leaf door at the other end of the hall, the one that Hisoka had blocked off earlier. A gigantic banner above it read “To the 70th Anniversary of Benson and Sons” and it fluttered lazily in the draught from the broken window.  
  
“Any survivors?”, Hisoka asked but judging by Illumi’s silent yet confident pace, he already knew the other had perfected his job. Illumi answered with a plain look. “No survivors.” Just as requested. The man truly excelled as an assassin.  
  
Illumi came to a hold at an arm’s length away from the other man. “Thanks for your assistance”, he said but Hisoka chuckled in response, taking a big step over one of his corpses and pulling out a card from their neck.  
  
“Not at all. It was…” Hisoka paused, wagging the blood off the card as he pondered for a fitting word but then just sighed and gave up the effort altogether. “Enjoyable”, he offered, sliding the card back into its deck. _What a blatant lie._  
  
“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself” Illumi responded without even the hint of conviction in his voice, “you do make my job much quicker, I appreciate that.” Hisoka took the empty compliment with a nod.  
  
_Whom was he fooling?_ It was not as if Illumi had needed his help. Frankly, it never was as if he needed Hisoka. It had been almost two years already since Illumi had last wholly relied on the jester's true strength. Ever since, their missions had been mediocre at best, but Hisoka _knew_.  
  
He had known the second Illumi’s request had fluttered into his inbox and yet - he had come, as he always would. The mission – it was but a farce and every one of their formalities a dance on knife’s edge to patch its crumbling façade. Truly, they both knew that mutual assistance was hardly the reason they came together anymore.  
  
The soft music from the speakers died. A short interval of silence followed the end of the piece when Illumi’s stare hung heavy on Hisoka. Then, another soft song started and Hisoka went to bow before the assassin, slowly extending his hand towards Illumi. The man blinked like a confused cat at the offered palm as Hisoka looked up at him, the grin full of folly. “May I have this dance?”

“Dance?” Illumi echoed and Hisoka just nodded as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “We don’t always get to have a whole ballroom all to ourselves” Hisoka sang lowly as he inched closer, his hand bridging the distance invitingly. “Would be a shame if we’d let the opportunity go to waste, don’t you think?”

Illumi laughed. A small, unbelieving sound but so genuine and pure that it flew much like ice through Hisoka’s veins. Then he felt a firm hand slipping into his before it clenched his digits tightly as Illumi pulled him close. “Very well”, Illumi consented forehead to forehead against Hisoka, “but I get to lead.” Hisoka’s grin was dangerous as he pressed his nose against the other’s. “As you wish.”  
  
The jester snapped his fingers and suddenly, the corpses to their feet started to move, clearing the parquet around them. Illumi’s muscles stiffened for a second, before he realized what was dragging them across the floor. The look he shot Hisoka was somewhat close to marvel. Hisoka wanted to devour it whole.  
  
Nestling his hand onto Illumi’s shoulder, Hisoka let the man pull him close by the waist into what was _most_ _certainly_ an inappropriate distance. But an imperfect dance was surely worth feeling Illumi’s warmth so very close as the assassin took his first step forward.  
  
Illumi was an avid dancer, clean, precise and a little mechanical as he was in most things and Hisoka melted into his lead smoothly, the origin of his dancing skill a well-kept mystery like so many others. “Where did you learn to dance like this?” Illumi asked him after a swift stride to the side when Hisoka responded with just the right steps.

The man chuckled. “I fought a Leprechaun over his pot of gold once”, he answered as he let his fingers crawl to the nape of Illumi’s neck. “He offered to grant me a wish if I would let him leave.”

Illumi turned the taller man around, pulling him into his arm when suddenly, Hisoka found himself at Illumi’s right as they danced facing the same direction. “So you asked for incredible dancing skills? How _quaint_ ”, Illumi humoured him, intertwining their left hands.

Hisoka looked down onto him and only wished he had abstained from his heels today. Being on eye level with Illumi suddenly seemed like the most desirable thing. “You find it incredible, Illumi? I’m flattered.” Hisoka flashed his teeth and Illumi blinked. “Does it leave you swooning?”  
  
The assassin’s eyes were black, so black but still seemed to spark with laughter at the question. “It is quite impressive, indeed”, he admitted and dipped his partner down gently. “It leaves me wondering what more you can do.”

Hisoka grinned. The piece continued but Illumi made no attempt to put him to his feet again. “Quite a bit”, he breathed and slowly brushed some lose strands of Illumi’s long beautiful hair behind his ear. “Want me to show you?”

Illumi did not answer. How could he, with his lips pressed onto Hisoka’s? Their touch was feather light, only a ghost of a prickle on his skin. The essence of the summer night, woven into Illumi’s raven hair between his fingers. Hisoka suddenly realized how hungry he was for that man.  
  
The assassin heaved a breath against Hisoka’s mouth as he pulled him up against his body. His black turtleneck was so sheer, Hisoka thought, as Illumi’s every rise and dip of muscle smoothed against his palms. The tip of Illumi’s tongue seared scars into his gums and Hisoka bit down on it as he felt it retreat, just as if that could make him keep it and trap the feeling forever.  
  
Illumi looked distinctively more alive with that slightest tint of rose on his paper skin. But the assassin forced Hisoka’s lips onto his again before Hisoka had even thought of a witty remark. Crushing teeth together, Hisoka heard himself moan at the taste of death. Illumi growled in response, seizing the other’s body tighter until Hisoka felt the prints of his hands etching into his flesh. _God._

Where had his shirt gone? The fabric was certainly not where it was supposed to be, separating Hisoka’s skin from the burning warmth that travelled in greedy paths over his flesh. Hungry palms lapped at his unsheathed back, leaving goose bumps with every push and pull. But the tightness of his pants told him that this was exactly the right direction to go.

Hisoka broke the kiss to breathe and stared into a pair of endlessly void eyes. He didn’t know that the nothingness could burn, but oh it _did_ , with the intensity of suns.  Illumi nibbled ceaselessly at his bottom lip, demanding or pleading, Hisoka could hardly tell. Just the iron grip at his hip and the hardness he felt pushing against his thigh made him want Illumi to strip him down right here on this ridiculously high polished floor. The idea of dozens of dead being their witnesses was always so unbecoming, so _enticing_ that Hisoka never lasted long.  
  
But Illumi, _god_ , Illumi who pulled his hair and sent kisses down his neck, Illumi demanded for an entire night. So when the man shoved his shirt up further to scrape down his sternum and Hisoka felt it burn, he cupped Illumi’s face in his hands, breathing tempests onto his parted lips and muttered: “Let’s go somewhere more comfy, shall we?”  
  
Illumi only stared down onto his lips as if their touch was all he had ever yearned for before he simply nodded. Their attempts to move were slow, but finally, Illumi helped him readjusting his shirt before Hisoka took him by the hand. Shreds of glass crunched under their steps as they made for the window and disappeared into a night where cicadas welcomed them, casting a reassuring glance at each other but not one glimpse at the carnage they left behind.


	2. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Illumi was naked by the time they reached the bed. How long it took? Time was but an empty concept. His clothes lay discarded and long forgotten somewhere in the dark like autumn leaves beneath layers of snow. Hisoka’s hands took their place instead, enveloping every inch they could reach with devotion, heating his skin until he felt it burn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wish to thank everyone that commented on the last chapter! That was by far the greatest amount of comments I have ever received in such a short amount of time and it made me tremendously happy, even though I didn't know what to reply - a heartfelt thank you to all of you!
> 
> \---------
> 
> I am a slut for healthy, supportive, understanding relationships. Does that even work for HisoIllu tho? Whatever, I am the capitain of this ship, and I'll sail it right into Sex-Is-Not-Just-About-Bodies-Bay.

Illumi lead the way when they flew through the dark, two shadows rushing by rows after rows of expensive estates. Erithtra was a placid place, boring in another word, and even this early at night the streets were empty of any soul but two. Hisoka would lie if he said he minded, savouring the warmth glued to his palm.

Before long, Illumi’s steps slowed and his hand slipped out of Hisoka’s as he came to a hold in front of an exquisite looking hotel. Hisoka himself had not even bothered arranging a place to stay for the night. Why would he even, knowing that they more often than not would end up sharing the sheets? So he stepped beside the assassin, whistling lowly as his eyes travelled up the pristine example of pompous art nouveau.

The jester felt a pair of eyes resting on his cheek before Illumi set to move, climbing the shallow steps in a fittingly sovereign pace. Truly, they both enjoyed humble luxuries from time to time, but as Hisoka watched the raven ascend into the warm light of chandeliers cascading through crystal doors, he was positive that he would follow the man into a barn if that meant being alone with him.

He caught up to Illumi with calm and long strides, his heels clicking against the marble floor with every step. Keeping his distance to sustain the casual air they radiated, Hisoka could feel Illumi’s aura sizzling away each and every tiny hair on his arm and he wondered. If anyone were to care enough to cast a second glance at the two strangers, would _they_ be fooled by their act?

Illumi headed for the elevator readily awaiting them across the hall and Hisoka followed, side-eyeing the fine veins on the back of the other’s hand as the man pressed the button labelled with the number five.

There was something thrilling about the fact that nobody alive had ever seen them touch. The only witnesses of their intimacy were those who use to lie slaughtered to their feet, mute spectators of one more secret Hisoka preferred to hold locked up inside his collection of wonders.

Illumi was his, and his alone.

The very moment Hisoka pulled the hotel room door of number 503 shut behind them, Illumi shoved his body against his with a vigour that almost threw him off his feet. The door in his back was the only thing that kept him upright as Illumi claimed his lips in hunger, burying his fingers into Hisoka’s burning red updo. But the jester had expected as much. So when Illumi slid his tongue into his mouth, Hisoka seized his waist and propelled the man back against the nearest wall. The raven’s short nails dug like claws into his neck when Hisoka caged him with his weight and _god_ , the icy pain went right to his groin.

Illumi’s eyes barked at him, ready to tear either his clothes or his flesh away and really, Hisoka minded neither as he kissed his angel of death. Illumi sighed into his mouth, a sound so full of relief that Hisoka knew the man was dying of thirst – very much like he himself. So Hisoka drank, savouring the sweetness of Illumi’s tongue, a taste so refined and addictive that he wondered how he even made it through the past months without it.

Restless hands strolled down his back and crawled under his shirt, resuming what they had begun in between corpses. Illumi could hardly be convinced to part from his lips, but the prospect of Hisoka’s skin seemed to be tempting. The jester’s shirt disappeared from his body, before Illumi grabbed the hem of his own turtleneck and ripped it off over his head. Hisoka stared at the man’s ribcage, rising and falling ever so slightly faster than usual. He had seen it, so, so many times already but oh, it still had lost none of its magnetic force when Hisoka realized his palms were already travelling up Illumi’s sides, over that cool, heated skin, smooth scars, rough bones. That one left rib that stood out from under his skin ever so slightly more than the others.

Why was it that this room was so warm but all of Hisoka’s hairs still stood on end the second Illumi laid his calloused hands onto his chest? Hisoka tried for stable breathing, but his heart was pumping fast, and Illumi felt it. Illumi, with the slightly ruffled hair and the bottomless eyes of ink. _Gorgeous_. Slowly and solemnly, Hisoka took both of the raven’s hands from his chest and delivered a kiss on first the left, than the right palm. His eyes, however, never strayed from the pools of black. Not even when they closed and allowed for a little sigh to escape those plush lips. Lips that demanded Hisoka closer and closer, and closer he came, until he could taste them just as his chest was lapping across the man’s torso.

Illumi was naked by the time they reached the bed. How long it took? Time was but an empty concept. His clothes lay discarded and long forgotten somewhere in the dark like autumn leaves beneath layers of snow. Hisoka’s hands took their place instead, enveloping every inch they could reach with devotion, heating his skin until he felt it burn. Illumi rewarded him with all these subdued pants and Hisoka responded with sighs under the flame of Illumi’s palms and the plush of his lips. Until suddenly, Illumi parted from him.

The room was dark. Hisoka realized that none of them had even bothered to turn on the light until he panted into an undressed Illumi’s face. How he wished they had, though, how he wished the scene was illuminated by more than just frail streetlights the moment the raven sank down onto the sheets. Hisoka’s trousers followed suit as Illumi pushed the last of his garments all the way down to his ankles. Then he stood naked in the vast room, excited and aroused, with his dick proudly pointing at Illumi’s face.

The assassin stared at his crotch nonchalantly and Hisoka somehow felt even more undressed under the probing gaze. He went to lay a soft palm onto the other’s head, but suddenly found his wrist in Illumi’s unyielding death grip. The assassin yanked Hisoka’s arm towards him, twisted it until he heard the bones ache loudly. Hisoka barely kept his balance.

“You’re bleeding”, Illumi said, deadpan. _What…?_ Hisoka blinked, gazed at his forearm and indeed, a shallow cut had seeped some dried trails of blood over his skin.

“Oh”, Hisoka mouthed, thoughts slow and wrapped in cotton. From somewhere far, a blurred mosaic rose from his memories – it felt like years that he had seen it. “I think I cut myself earlier.”

“You did what?” Illumi stared at him as if Hisoka had just grown a second head. Then his eyes hardened and his features froze to what Hisoka identified as the Illumi-equivalent of a face palm. “You fought in Zetsu.” A statement.

Hisoka laughed and downed a kiss onto Illumi’s parting. “Well not quite, but close. I need to have some kind of challenge if I want to have fun, you know.”

Illumi snorted as he tested the dried blood on Hisoka’s arm with his fingers before his lips followed. “Idiot”, he mumbled, licking over the fresh cut and it burned. Hisoka hummed at the sudden salty pain when Illumi softly bit down onto his wound and sucked at the lazily oozing blood. “Your recklessness will get you killed someday”, the assassin muttered against his skin as he slowly ghosted his lips over Hisoka’s arteries.

The prickling tingle could not quite extinct the smirk in the tall man’s voice. “Don’t worry. I do have faith in my abilities”, he said but Illumi was not convinced. The assassin seized his legs, pressing down violently onto the dark bruise that was blooming on Hisoka’s upper thigh and the jester hissed at the sting.

“Faith is for priests, not for fighters”, Illumi scolded him lowly, sounding more like an annoyed parent by the second. But then he eased his grip, smoothed his palms over the maltreated skin times and again while he rested his head on Hisoka’s stomach. The jester cautiously laid his hands onto his head, caressing long strands of black and this time, Illumi let it happen. Hisoka savoured the warmth around his midsection, the softness under his fingertips, the waves of tingly comfort Illumi sent through his body until he parted from him.

Notching the tip of Hisoka’s half-erect member with his nose, Illumi looked up at him. “Besides, you don’t seem much like a man of the Gods to me.”

Hisoka’s inner circuits seemed to fry for a second. His hand sought Illumi’s shoulder as he laughed softly, his throat suddenly much drier than before. “True, celibacy was never my forte.”

Illumi's lips curled. He leaned in and pressed slow kisses to Hisoka's underbelly, his legs, his testicles, every move close enough to send shivers over his dick, underlined with the steady streams of palms over his butt. Hisoka felt himself harden by the breath. “Thinking more self-preservantly would do you good once in a while”, Illumi breathed, voice condensing at the tip of his swollen cock. “I don't want to miss doing this.”

With these words, Illumi grabbed his dick and slid his lovely tongue all the way over his shaft. Hisoka let out a sigh only for it to turn into a groan as the man took him into his mouth. He watched his cock disappear into Illumi's face until he laid buried to the hilt in the warm cavity and _god_ did it feel amazing. Illumi's mouth was perfect, so warm, so wet, so tight when he sucked on his girth and slowly bobbed his head forward and backward.

“ _God_ , me neither”, Hisoka moaned and Illumi sighed in response, around a mouthful of cock. Why was Hisoka so excited already? His heart suddenly leapt at double the pace, he was so hard, _hell_ , so tight, and every flick of Illumi’s tongue made it worse. Desperate, that he was and he cursed and damned and praised and adored his dark angel for showing him the true meaning of despair.

Suddenly, the friction was gone, and with it the warmth and Hisoka just groaned in distress. It took his all for a second not to punch a hole through the nearest wall, but then he could focus on Illumi. Oh, Illumi, wiping his perfect lips with his thumb, Illumi catching his breath in his lithe chest, Illumi so naked, Illumi so _hard_. Illumi who would look to die for if Hisoka just ripped his legs apart and fucked him until he screamed…

Hisoka moaned and felt his legs shake with the need for release. He buried his hands into the raven hair, flipped and fondled it around, brushed it over the shoulders, raked it into a messy ponytail just to let it fall loose again, just to _do_ anything with his hands. But Illumi, _goddamn_ Illumi, just laughed at him. “It’s been quite a while since you got some action, huh?” He sounded genuinely amused.

 _Yes_ , Hisoka thought behind gritted teeth, but he would not give Illumi the satisfaction and let him know that _he_ had been the last one Hisoka had done it with. _It’s been so long. It’s been far too long._

Illumi did not wait for an answer. _Blessed be that man_ , Hisoka thought, as he swallowed him again and Hisoka moaned and panted as he found paradise in velvet, clutching to Illumi’s head as the man allowed him to thrust until all the pain subsided, greedy slurps and choked groans his concerto accompanying him to his high.

Just as Hisoka thought he could feast on all his feelings a little moment longer, Illumi replaced his mouth with his hands. The gaze derailed but oh so intense, he dived his tongue into the tip of Hisoka’s dick. “Come for me”, a husky voice.

Hisoka lost all control. His body obeyed without further notice. Before he could even usher the man onto his cock again, Hisoka stained his face, insides writhing under the force of his lust. He was melting, right beneath the magma of his cock, every degree of his body spilling down a ready throat.

Then slowly, the fog around his mind cleared. Hisoka heard himself chanting Illumi’s name as the man gently worked him through his orgasm. Silky lips lightly sucked up every drip of his cum after as his dick softened slowly. When Illumi released him, Hisoka panted like a runner, moaning under his breath, exhausted, sated - extraordinarily content.

“That - was quick”, Illumi cleared his throat, testing the splotch of cum on his cheek. But Hisoka - Hisoka just held onto Illumi's shoulders for a moment longer and laughed, just laughed breathlessly because it was really all that he felt capable of in this moment. With all his limbs made of cooked spaghetti, he did what felt right and sank onto the ground, embracing Illumi’s leg that felt so much more sturdy than his own. He pressed a kiss onto the other’s knee as he went to rest his head on the man's thigh, sighing lowly in comfort. Illumi laughed softly as he tingled through his sweaty red bangs.

Hisoka reached for that soft, firm hand and pressed a long kiss onto it. Illumi’s fingers were colder than his lips, he noticed when he touched every single tip onto his mouth. They smelt of metal and salt, the faint hue of Illumi’s shampoo and the trace of his own cum. _What beautiful strong hands_ , Hisoka thought as he intertwined them with his own, completely unable to find a single negative thought on his mind as his world spun cotton candy around raven feathers and milky skin for just a few moments of peace.

Slowly, Hisoka detached from the other’s leg and when his eyes focused back onto the naked man, he could not but stare for a moment. The sight unravelling before him might have easily been the most erotic one he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Hair dishevelled and eyes half-lidded, Illumi sat with poorly removed splotches of Hisoka’s cum decorating half his face, clinging onto lips and belly. Illumi’s fingers slowly slipped out of Hisoka’s grip and dug into his hair again, eyes far too gentle for his profession. “You okay?”

How come his voice was so soft tonight, travelling down Hisoka’s skin like molasses? It left him surprisingly hoarse as he answered: “Yeah. How couldn’t I be?” Hisoka cleared his throat as he shifted in between Illumi’s spread legs, tenderly trailing his palm over one of the man’s thighs. The short hairs on his leg were coarse and rough against his touch, but that didn’t make his skin any less sweet. “How could I be anything less than splendid with a man this attractive and … _talented_?” Hisoka grinned as he cupped the other’s cheek.

Illumi didn’t seem able to decide whether he found the comment amusing or ridiculous, so he snorted and laughed at the same time, an almost adorable snicker through his nose Hisoka had grown so very fond of. “If I die of high blood sugar one day”, he said, caressing Hisoka’s jaw like a cat’s, ”it’s entirely your fault.”

“Hmm, it's not like I would have that happen”, Hisoka purred as he leaned into the touch, “cause should you die, it'll be because _I_ killed you.”

“Oh?”, Illumi's brows rose in feigned surprise, as if it was the first and not the hundredth time he had heard this fantasy. Coming dangerously close, Illumi tilted Hisoka's chin up with the index, fixing his gaze onto himself. Not that Hisoka would have considered looking anywhere else though. “I’d sure love to see you _try_.”

Hisoka nudged Illumi down against his lips. “Patience is a virtue”, he whispered against his mouth, trailing his thumb across the sticky residue of his own cum on Illumi’s cheek. Slowly, his tongue went to clean the fair skin and Hisoka moaned as he tasted himself on the corner of the other’s mouth.

It would have been a lie to claim that he found the bitter flavour on his palate pleasant, or that he liked the taste of cum in general. But that was far from the point. Tasting cum meant savouring ecstasy and sex, intimacy and - trust. That all was more than enough to make its flavour as unearthly addictive as it was.

The hand in his hair clung stronger to his roots than before. Gusts of breath flew by his ear quickly as Hisoka spread Illumi’s legs even wider, sending kisses down his neck, his chest, his abs. Hisoka's throat constricted when he lapped up the splotch of cum pooling so close to the other's groin. But Illumi rewarded him with long and sharp exhales and Hisoka tried his best to deliberately ignore how beautifully excitedly the other’s cock pulsed right next to his tongue.

The raven slowly trailed his hands over broad shoulders and Hisoka appreciated the soft caress, although he could feel the slight tremble beneath the fingertips. Illumi’s self-control was legendary, but it would always be the little things that gave him away. Hisoka enjoyed searching for these hints, digging them out of Illumi’s depth with his bare hands and then holding them up high like the rare treasures they were.

When Hisoka slowly rose to his feet again, Illumi painted every elevation of his abs with his fingers. He bent down into the touch and when Illumi dived up and kissed him, Hisoka closed his arm around a sturdy waist. Pressing the other’s torso flush against his chest and all their breath out of their lungs, he yanked Illumi up and threw him into the ridiculous amount of posh pillows below the headboard. Raven hair fanned out like a halo of black upon white sheets and Hisoka grinned devilishly at the other’s muffled gasp.

“You”, he commanded, finger pointing at the man of utter beauty lying sprawled out on the sheets “stay as gorgeous as you are. I’ll get us something to drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is a weird place to finish this chapter, but this is getting longer and longer. Will just one more chapter suffice? I don't know yet, but I hope that's good news for some of you!  
> Thanks for reading~!


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Hisoka made his way to where he supposed the light switch to be, Illumi’s aura pulsed heavily against his back. He felt it strong, pure, rippling through all of his sinews as he finally turned up the light to a pleasant brightness. It made him want to dance on the lightweight of its beat and oh, dance he would, with that destructive angel of his who writhing in the sheets looked like the God of Lust alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this fic is decisively less hot than "Nirvana" is.  
> But at the same time, I feel it's definitely much warmer.
> 
> Also, penetrative sex is hugely overrated and very limiting at times. Why always poke a hole when there's so many great ways to love?
> 
> Edit 2018-08-31: I've reworked the chapter a lot towards the end. Its still not how I want it to be, so future edits may follow. /edit

When Hisoka made his way to where he supposed the light switch to be, Illumi’s aura pulsed heavily against his back. He felt it strong, pure, rippling through all of his sinews as he finally turned up the light to a pleasant brightness. It made him want to dance on the lightweight of its beat and oh, dance he would, with that destructive angel of his who writhing in the sheets looked like the God of Lust alright.  

Hisoka drank from this view for just a moment longer before he turned his back. The room, he found decidedly too big. Every step away from Illumi felt like walking in tar, like a sticky weight under his feet was drawing him in. A bit like his Hatsu, just much, so much stronger and impossible to detatch.

Hisoka heard Illumi shifting in bed when he reached the minibar. Although "minibar" was an understatement. A cherry mahogany credenza presented a small selection of what seemed to be the finest choice of international wines and liquors. A pinot noir from the Makkarian highlands stood next to a young Riesling from the west coast of Kokan’yu and - oh!. Hisoka turned the tall bottle at the end of the neat queue to confirm the brand - yes, it was indeed the _Fortune_ Absinthe from Yorkshin’s city distillery. Hisoka smiled. _Good times_ , he thought, eyeing the label for a moment. The spirit itself tasted like an antiseptic, but he had not yet forgotten that one night he had drunk far too much of it and had stolen a kiss from Illumi on a skyscraper’s roof in Yorkshin.

“I’ll finish without you if you don’t hurry up”, it echoed from the room next door. Hisoka put the vial in his hand back to its spot, knowing the threat was real. Ever so slightly lower than usual, the growl dwelling in Illumi’s timbre was impatient, hungry. Hisoka shuddered.

Moments later, he stood back in the door case, a bottle of water in one, a whiskey on the rocks in the other hand, while Illumi kept his hands busy by untangling strands of his already smooth hair. 

“Catch!”, Hisoka called, hurling the bottle across the room and only then Illumi paid him any attention. But the man was quick as a lightning. He stood on the mattress before Hisoka could tell, bottle impacting against the palm of his outstretched arm. The plastic ached against the force of his fingers, but Illumi just shot Hisoka a deadpan look before he slumped back onto the bed. “Try me harder next time.”

Hisoka hummed in appreciation as he took a sip from his drink, watching Illumi unscrewing the lid of his deformed bottle. 

“You never cease to amaze me”, Hisoka sang, as he leaned against the wall, observing how the man’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down in intervals as he drank greedily from his water. Illumi's skin was stretched tautly over his throat before it disembogued into sharp clavicles and went on to cascade over chiselled flesh all the way down to a beautifully excited cock. _Precious_.

When the raven lowered his bottle, his upper lip glistened lazily in the warm light. “What’ve you got there?”, he asked, setting the plastic, damaged beyond repair, onto the bedside stand. Hisoka casted a lazy look onto the amber liquid as if he was not quite so sure himself.

“It’s a single malt whiskey”, he said, pushing his body from the wall as he strutted back towards the bed slowly. He knew that Illumi who watched the Old Fashioned in his hand was not quite a connoisseur, so he simply added: “According to the label, it’s from a local distillery. I hear it’s good.”

Illumi daintily brushed his hair over his shoulder before he moved back into the pile of pillows. “Well?”, he asked, leaning into the down bedding, strong yet graceful like an elven prince, “is it?”

Suddenly, Hisoka realized he had no idea what his drink tasted like. Stopping in his tracks before the window, he stared at how Illumi’s hair caressed his pecs, and suddenly found it perfectly understandable that he had missed such a negligible detail when with every breath, Illumi’s raven strands shifted over his fair skin in waves. Hisoka had to concentrate in order to take in the scent of his liquor when he moved it back against his lips. The spirit smelled faintly of oak wood - smokey and mellowy. Downing what was left of his drink, Hisoka found the taste somewhat dull compared to the memory of Illumi’s skin. 

“It’s quite good”, the jester murmured after the strong alcohol washed the last traces of himself from his tongue. Slowly, he surrendered to the pull of Illumi’s beauty and sank down back onto the mattress. The sheets felt silken against his thigh, just like the skin of the lustful man beneath his palm. “Want me to get you some?”, Hisoka murmured but Illumi covered the hand on his leg with his own. 

“Later”, he uttered, digits travelling over Hisoka’s forearm, shackling him to the magic he breathed: “Now come here.” 

Did Illumi have any idea how haunting his words were? Strong and fierce yet soft like clouds in a thunderstorm, echoing over the tundra between Hisoka’s bones. The jester highly doubted it, but he hurriedly set the glass aside to give the man what he demanded.

When Hisoka crawled onto the bed again, he only trailed the raven’s form. Slowly, carefully, as if the light skin could break just like the porcelain it seemed to be made of - even though Hisoka could see all the fissures, all the places where Illumi had cracked before only to be patched together again.

Illumi’s body looked like a map, an assemblage of rivers drawing white borders through random valleys of skin. Some of them were faint, old, mere brooks that were about to run dry. Others, those were few, were red, fresh and wild, but would not last. They would be buried by smooth skin before long. And then - there were streams that would run over Illumi’s flesh until his last day, big and jarring with softer patches in between where new skin had sprung as he had grown into a man. There was one, down his left side, halfway over his abdomen. The other one was running like a lightning over his entire back - Hisoka could not see it, but he remembered it clearly, even after all these months. He did not know where these scars came from, he had never asked. But he was positive that the last one that ran over Illumi’s left leg in loops spoke of a time when the raven must have almost lost his leg.

Hisoka kissed it slowly as he crawled over the man, caressing all of the scarred, crinkled tissue he could reach. Illumi had all the funds and contacts necessary to rid himself off his marks if he so wanted, but Hisoka was silently thankful that he did not. He did not want to miss out on all the stories they told, even if most of them were just mute tales springing forth from his imagination. Illumi was a book, his Holy Scripture, a magnificent canvas of hurt and growth, a body with stories to tell. And Hisoka endorsed every word of it.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”, he whispered and looked up from the scar just to find how intricately Illumi was watching him. Chest rising and falling ever so slightly faster than usual, Illumi’s eyes burned like molten shadows against the white of his skin. Hisoka suddenly could not ignore what was standing so proudly in between them any longer.

So he laid a soft hand onto the hard member, slowly caressing the downside of Illumi’s silken dick. Hisoka loved how smooth it felt under his fingers, loved how it jerked under his touch as if it was trying to return the caress, loved seeing the muscles flex beneath the raven’s abdominal wall as a sobbing breath escaped him.

“A masterpiece”, he murmured as he sank his tongue right into the man’s belly button. Smoothing a palm up the scar on Illumi’s thigh, Hisoka bit down gently onto well-defined abs. They tasted like sin, contracting and unclenching beneath his exploring lips, as he gently moved his thumb in circles across the wet tip of Illumi’s cock. Hisoka downed a kiss onto the silken member and saw how it was already stretched completely out of its foreskin. Illumi was on edge and if he was not careful, Hisoka would push him over before the time was ripe. 

So with a last tender nibble, Hisoka released Illumi’s cock and travelled on. Across the scar on his belly, over the plane of toned muscles. Drowned by Illumi’s mute pleas for more and drawn in by fingers ploughing through his hair. Soft and shallow breaths sounded like chorals against Hisoka’s ear when he trailed kisses, licks and bites up the raven’s neck. His skin was so rough, yet so smooth and Hisoka felt how he could lose the last bits of his sanity in this duality.

Illumi smelt outstanding, Hisoka thought, maybe for the millionth time when he cradled the man’s earlobe in his mouth. He took in the warm, spicy scent that always carried a hint of polished metal in its core and wondered if Illumi had already fused so much with his weapons that he carried their smell. _Illumi, Illumi._ Hisoka pressed the man’s head against his shoulder to submerge his face in the endless obsidian hair.

A pair of restless hands strolled over his skin as Hisoka heaved a breath into the scent of the black tresses. Was it a moan that escaped him? Or was it praise? With Illumi, there was hardly any difference between the two. Their boundaries blurred with his every breath and Hisoka just hoped that his every touch was prayer enough to endorse himself completely in his dark angel’s presence. 

When Hisoka emerged from the veil of raven hair, he let his nose lead the way across an even face - searching for nothing in particular and still finding its equal. Illumi’s lips sparked faintly beneath his as the man went to rub his nose against Hisoka’s and the jester found himself indulged beyond rescue in the small, innocent touch. It bloomed on his face and dug its roots into his veins, light, flowery, and unfathomably deep.

He almost regretted lowering onto Illumi’s lap when the raven stopped in his caress to allow for a little gasp as his cock rubbed against Hisoka’s buttock. But he made up for it with the hungry kisses Illumi began to drown him in. Hisoka answered his want with soft and slow motions, up and down, forth and back on Illumi’s lap until he heard the man groan into his mouth. _Music_. Beads of precum began slickening his backside but Hisoka slowly lost grip on what was lust and what was sweat. The room seemed to get warmer by the breath - and an angel’s body burning hellfires against his form certainly did not help.

It was about time he got serious.

“Give me a sec”, Hisoka whispered, turning away to look for his discarded pants - or rather, for what he had carried within. But Illumi just kept on adorning his cheek and neck with all-devouring kisses. 

“Hurry”, Illumi growled and bit down onto his throat, strong enough to leave a mark Hisoka would marvel at for days to come. A pained groan escaped him, deep vibrations crawling over the damaged skin and taunting his freshest bruise maliciously. _Oh, Lord_ , Hisoka thought as the raven licked his ear, fully grasping that one day, he was doomed to entirely fall under this spell that was Illumi.

 _There!_ Hisoka found a leg of his pants lurking out from behind the bed frame and he pulled the piece of cloth towards him with a flick of his Hatsu. Illumi faintly rose his eyebrows as he watched the other retrieving a travel-sized tube of lube from within its pockets before the garment was thrown back into oblivion. Hisoka saw him open his deep red lips for a second, but then Illumi shut them again after nothing but a shallow breath had escaped them. 

Really, what _could_ the other possibly say to his precautions, Hisoka wondered as he poured the viscous liquid right from the tube onto a heated dick. After all, Hisoka was positive that if he would just pull open the door of their timber closet, he would find Illumi, twitching, squirming Illumi with that beautifully swollen cock caged within his hand, equally prepared.

In the end, it was not Hisoka who had decided to lie with the other man tonight, nor was it Illumi. There was a want greater than any of the two that hung unspoken beyond each and every night they spent together. Their sword of Damocles, their certain perish on Judgement Day. But for now, none of that mattered. Tonight they would just dance, unholy coordinated after dozens of dozens of times that they had mingled like this, fusing and parting and joining all over again. Tonight they would have their banquet, and they would feast upon each other until they both would have had their fill.

Illumi’s hands laid scorching against his thighs as Hisoka covered his own backside with lube. Incredible how cool it felt against his touch, he thought when everything else seemed to boil. He felt beads of sweat running down his temples as he slowly sank onto Illumi’s lap again, and the raven’s dick, slick and smooth, slid back in between his buttocks like it had been made for the spot.

Illumi gasped as he pressed the tall man down onto his pelvis, objecting to part from him any longer. He smoothed against Hisoka like a snake, beautiful like the sin, enveloping him whole with hands that clung everywhere at once and to no place at all, ecstatic, demanding, _oh_ so very starved. Hisoka could not but embrace the man when Illumi kissed him like he was the oxygen he breathed, wild like the Deluge against his breakwater. But Hisoka’s resistance was feeble at best as he sunk his tongue into Illumi’s mouth. 

Just right, everything was just right. Hisoka felt himself harden against the other’s burning flesh, against his every touch, every sound, every drop of sweat. He wanted more of him, all, until Illumi would fall from the skies screaming his name when his skin already stifled the moans Illumi sounded against Hisoka’s clavicles. 

It seemed nearly impossible to hold what he was doing the moment when Illumi threw back his head and gripped Hisoka’s hips so firmly that he nearly drew chunks of flesh out of them.

“Stop”, he panted, single strands of hair sticking to his mouth, “I’m close.”

Illumi’s claws burnt so fiercely against his thighs that Hisoka heaved a moan: “ _Oh_. Really?” His legs were quivering, but he obeyed the breathless command, as Illumi settled to draw a deep breath. Hisoka saw him wipe his forehead with the back of his hand, face glowing bright pink and cheeks glistening wet. Illumi looked so agonizingly gorgeous in his ecstasy that Hisoka just could not help but to tease - so he clenched his buttocks firmly around the hard member in between. 

The response was imminent. Illumi shuddered beneath him, flexing and arching his whole body as he choked on a moan. Clearly at a loss of what to do with his hands, he just pounded them against Hisoka’s chest. Swoon, faint, so very close to the edge. 

“You- Fuck you”, Illumi breathed, and it would have sounded dangerous if his voice would not have been half an octave higher than usual. The raven looked ready to bite his hand off as Hisoka set to brush the hair from his mouth.

But the jester just laughed. Maybe it sounded mischievous, much more malignant than intended when really, Hisoka only relished all that Illumi bestowed upon him. This one, delicate moment of vulnerability at the height of the man’s lust - Illumi chose to share it with him, and but with him. And Hisoka understood it was an honour.

The raven's forehead ran slim beads of sweat over pale skin and the jester found it was the perfect spot to place a kiss. The skin beneath his lips was hot and salty, and Illumi’s pants ran against his throat for miles and miles. 

But as Hisoka smoothed his face against the raven’s, his blazing breath reverberated off Illumi’s face and suddenly he realized, that he himself was nothing close to calm.

“You’re absolutely ravishing, Illumi,” he whispered, before he pressed a small, chaste kiss onto the raven’s parted lips. They were velvet, luscious, the perfect balance of soft and firm and sweet all down to their core. “ _God_ , I could just be kissing you all night”, he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. 

“Then do it”, the raven breathlessly retaliated nonetheless, when he caught Hisoka’s hand in his. “But I _expect_ you to follow through with it. All night, you say?”, he asked, nudging Hisoka’s fingers against these soft lips. But his gaze could have seared ice. “Then all night, it is.”

The ever-present smile on Hisoka’s lips vanished. All of a sudden, the depth of Illumi's cloudy eyes became something that he felt physically incapable to laugh at. In this moment, there was no room for mockery when trembling fingertips fell against his cheek. There was only Illumi and this utter, devastating crave for him that sat so deep in the oceans of Hisoka’s chest. And suddenly, they flooded everything in and around him, bottomless, omnipresent, omnipotent.

So he kissed him. Kissed him as he set to move again, kissed him like there was no night after this to come. Now was all there was, and all Hisoka thought of as he drowned Illumi under his lips, pulling him down with him into the dark sea, never to stop again until the night had passed.

But whenever Illumi’s fingers dug into his skin, whenever his breathing got frantic, Hisoka paused in his grinding, just to keep kissing the man as sweetly as he could. And Illumi answered every move of his with passion, patience waning thinner and thinner every time Hisoka kept him from toppling over the edge. It was not until he felt that the raven’s breath had leveled that he would start to move again, and it all too soon turned into a game of Russian Roulette as it took less and less to almost take Illumi to the point of no return.

Hisoka was a scratched mess after an amount of time that neither he, much less Illumi could specify. The man seemed barely conscious at that point, ripping Hisoka’s skin open with every desperate attempt to stay composed. Did Illumi even realize how much strength he put into his claws? Did it matter when Hisoka anything but minded, though? He would wear the scratches as a relic, reminding him of this night in the weeks to come that he eventually would have to spend alone.

“Oh _shit_ ”, Illumi breathed, breaking the kiss he was barely able to seal anymore as he collapsed his head onto Hisoka’s shoulder. His hands trembled, fingernails crimson, as he went to embrace the jester’s equally red head. Illumi was close to his limits, maybe too close to the point at which lust turned into torture. And even though Hisoka knew that Illumi’s tolerance for pain was absurdly high, he for once did not aim for torment. So gingerly, Hisoka pressed Illumi’s form against his and their skin stuck together in the moisture of the rainforest their room had become. He sounded a soothing hush into the other’s hair, but Illumi just groaned against his neck, slowly circling his pelvis between Hisoka’s legs: “Remind me to fucking murder you once this is ove- _ah!”_

The hush turned into a chuckle at that heady moan. “Deal,” Hisoka grinned against Illumi’s cheek, but the promise was empty. Nothing would keep him from burning in the destructive heat of lust that Illumi combusted into, from the tongues of fire against his flesh. As long as he could smoulder in his flames, he would, until he would have charred completely.

As Hisoka set to move again, he sealed Illumi’s fate. “Hisoka,” the raven called. A last warning. But Hisoka only felt himself nod against the man's lips. What he was nodding to, he himself did not quite know. That he was listening. That it was alright to let go. That he was ready to hold him.

Hisoka caged Illumi’s face against his forehead and he felt like he could envelop his whole essence of beauty and darkness with just the two of his hands as he held him close. “Let me hear you”, he whispered and Illumi, _oh_ _Illumi!_ , moaned against his mouth, so unearthly ravishingly that Hisoka sang with him. He heard himself utter incessant words of praise against lips that gasped for breath, praise about beauty and strength, a mantra of obsession with the man that had fallen from the heavens just to lie in his arms tonight.

Illumi looked so gorgeous when he came. Eyes split open and endlessly deep, his mouth only breathed mute moans to be heard by the deaf. Hisoka felt each and every of Illumi’s muscles stiffen as his body convulsed beneath and around him, for a beautiful eternity that Illumi bathed him in his lust. Then suddenly, all the tension was gone from his bones and his stumbling breath turned into heady groans as Illumi slumped against the now chaotic pile of pillows.

“Fuck”, Illumi panted, covering his face with his hands as he moaned into them. His chest was rising and falling at manic speed, and it did not seem like it was planning on getting any slower. So gently, Hisoka went to lay his hands onto Illumi’s ribcage, and indeed, the heart beyond that wet skin was racing. He heard himself chuckle as he tried to nudge Illumi’s hands from his face, but the man only groaned and crossed his arms over his eyes. Lips were moaning, glowing a bright red, warm and swollen.

“Hey”, Hisoka laughed, caressing Illumi’s shield of arms, “I can’t kiss you like that.” 

Illumi sighed, but the sharp exhale was just one of many. He was lost for breath when he unraveled from his cocoon, opening up just to close his hands around Hisoka’s jaw. But _by God_ , the man looked to die for. Eyes black and derailed, his hair clung everywhere against the fine layer of sweat on his face. Hisoka felt like he broke out a fever.

Suddenly, he was so, _so_ well aware of how hard he was, and Illumi’s countless pants and the way he rolled his head in the pillows, incessantly moaning under his breath, did absolutely zero to ease him. And then there was his dick, throbbing but still very much there and so _very_ close.

Hisoka wanted to ride him - no, Hisoka wanted to fuck him - no, Hisoka wanted to do both, at once, or all, didn't matter. He just wanted to keep him like this, this unearthly beautiful and ecstatic, and he wanted to cum for forever at this sight.

So Hisoka moaned before he knew, every thought of his too absurdly erotic to keep to himself. It was when Illumi blinked at him, as if he had just seen him for the very first time. Next thing Hisoka knew was that two tender hands wiped the sweat from his face before they cupped his cheeks.

“Come here”, Illumi breathed shallowly and then pulled the man down to him, right against his lips. Hisoka sighed like they had not kissed in years as he rose from Illumi's lap to settle on top of a body that was fire and water at once. The man's soft girth slipped from where it used to lie so perfectly, and Hisoka waved the perfect moment goodbye.

Slowly, Illumi broke the soft kiss. “You’re hard”, he whispered, the timbre parched and voiceless as he nudged his thigh gently against the other’s groin.

Hisoka would lie if he said the pressure did not feel good. “Correct.” He sounded much too horny.

Somehow, the look in Illumi’s eyes barely changed but something told Hisoka that they were smiling at him. It was odd, but so familiar, when Illumi pulled him down again, the kiss deep but the passion flat. Illumi was spent, or rather, Hisoka had him spent and really, it made him feel accomplished to no end. So before the raven’s hands could travel far and further down, Hisoka withdrew from his lips.

“Breathe”, he whispered, soothing his hand over Illumi’s damp hair. “ _That_ can wait. We’ve got all night.”

For a moment, Illumi looked like he was about to object, but he had to realize that the fingers he had sent against Hisoka’s temple were trembling to the beat of his heart. So eventually, Illumi simply nodded. He would not speak, not now, not when his breath already gave him away, but his eyes, weary and cloudy, told never ending tales instead. They spoke in tongues long gone and not yet born, and even though they were full of words Hisoka did not quite know how to interpret, he could appreciate the warmth of their flow that carried him in its midst. 

So as Hisoka moved off of his fallen one, sliding his arm beneath his head so that he would bed himself upon it, he nothing but marveled at the Enochian of Illumi's eyes he equally did and did not understand. Downing the promised kisses, short and gentle, onto Illumi's lips again and again, Hisoka only wondered if his lifetime would suffice to hear the last of their tales.

He only hoped it would not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank God I'm finally done with this chapter without going too overboard on Christian metaphores.  
> Also I could really use a beta reader. So if any of you got some time to spare for reading half-assed HisoIllu smut before I either like or hate it enough to throw it on the internet, hit me up @ fa-chi.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that cicadas in ancient Japanese poetry were prominently used to signify not only the season of summer but also lovers...?  
> Visit me @ fa-chi.tumblr.com for more unnecessary facts to brag with at your next party!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
